cadairbraedenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rohani
The Rohani are those have devoted their life to the learning of the magical theory of ‘Divine Elemental Magic, and the gods. Due to the relationship of the gods, and the nature of their teachings, each Rohani can only devote themselves to one element. The Djinn of Nicht Ka is a Marid Djinn, and is the Champion of the people here. He is housed within the Rohani Temple of Magics and plays an important part. The Rohani learn to work with the Djinn, and learn from him. Sometimes becoming one of his servants who are sent out to preform tasks for him. They may even stand to back up the Djinn, using their own elemental magic. Some of the people of Sassanid worship the Djinn like he is a deity, and try to devote themselves to him, as he has proven to be a powerful Champion of the people. There is a theory that Gods or God like beings gain power over time from an increase in the number of worshippers they gain, and this holds true for the Djinn of Nicht Ka and the other Pantheon of Gods that the Sassanids believe in. *Divine Elemental Magic : Theory HOW TO ENTER THE ROHANI 1) Give your allegiance to the Rohani 2.) Can be in another guild such as the Anam 3.) They can approach the Mahasaya and ask for admittance into the Rohani. 4.) They must also believe in the way of life and most importantly the religion they have once again embraced as their own. *** Contact Kyra Reiter *** Sects of the Rohani Vayu - The Rohani of the Sect of Vayu are worshippers of the God of Air Magic. Aditi - The Rohani of the Sect of Aditi are worshippers of the Goddess of Earth Magic. Atar - The Rohani of the Sect of Atar are worshippers of the God of Fire Magic. Anahita - The Rohani of the Sect of Anahita are worshippers of the Goddess of Water Magic MEMBERS OF THE ROHANI MAHASAYA ( Head of the Rohani / +15 Dice Bonus / Rank 4 ) The Mahasaya is the Djinn's chosen disciple, the one who acts as the voice of the Djinn unless he himself shows up to speak. They are also the intermediary to the Djinn, and those who wish to make contact with the Djinn must ask the Mahasaya for permission. Much to their frequent dismay, however, the Djinn likes to rush out anyways. The Mahasaya is on the Sheik's Council, and is the sole Leader of the Rohani, besides the Djinn, who really wants to just have fun. ROHANI : ( Rank 3 / +15 Dice Bonus ) The Rohani are the leader(s) of their Sect and work towards helping the Mahasaya and the Djinn achieve their goals. They are also charged on teaching the Rohani Apprentices of their chosen Sect, and giving them tasks. ROHANI APPRENTICE : ( Rank 2 / +10 Dice Bonus ) The Rohani Apprentice are well along their way to becoming a true Master of their field of study in their chosen specialization. They work with the Leaders of each Sect, as well as the Mahasaya. They will continue learning as well as helping teach the Initiates on how to cast their chosen spells. ROHANI INITIATE : ( Rank 1 / +5 Dice Bonus ) The Rohani Initiate is the lowest rank in their respective Sect once they have chosen their specialization. The Initiates will once begin their training and serving the Leaders of their respective Sect.